


Physician, heal thyself

by theuglytomatoplant



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, One Shot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theuglytomatoplant/pseuds/theuglytomatoplant
Summary: Gabriel realizes that he doesn't need Ladybug and Chat Noir to get his wish.Rated teen just to be safe.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

Hawkmoth sighed miserably. His villain had failed yet again. He had been trying for so long to bring Emilie back, but Ladybug and Chat Noir stubbornly refused to give up their Miraculous.  
"Dark wings fall," he grumbled.  
Nooroo shot out of the pin. Gabriel glared at the small, purple kwami. "How many times have I failed?" he seethed. "How many times have I lost?"  
Nooroo smiled weakly. "You will succeed one day, master."  
Gabriel sighed as he walked out of the chamber. He was tired of having his wish denied.  
He was greeted by Nathalie as he left his study. She took one look at his angry expression and walked out of his way. He ignored her as she left the room.  
He collapsed onto a chair. "What am I doing wrong, Nooroo? Why are all my villains failing?"  
Nooroo silently closed his eyes.

The next day, Gabriel returned to his lair. He numbly watched as a cloud of white butterflies took off. "Useless." he grunted.  
He walked over to the window, which opened slowly. "Dark wings, rise!"  
Hawkmoth searched the population of Paris, looking for a negative emotion. After hours passed, he still couldn't find anything. "Ugh!" he yelled as he threw his cane away.  
He turned around, striding over to his garden. Emilie lay in her casket, her face wearing the same peaceful expression that she always had. Looking upon her preserved beauty calmed the angry storm in his heart. He laid a gloved hand on the glass. "I miss you too much, Emilie. How can I live my life to the fullest without you in it?"  
He sighed as he pulled his hand away. He walked away from her, feeling sadness claw across his mind. He was consumed with misery, with the pain of being unable to act. He pulled the moth pin off of his shirt and hurled it away. It fell down, falling towards the dark waters below. Nooroo gasped and flew after the pin, catching it. "Master!" the kwami cried. "Please, don't!"  
"Silence, Nooroo!" Gabriel roared. "What use are you if you can't bring my wife back?"  
Nooroo shrunk in the face of his rage. The kwami sniffled. 'Why is he my master?' he thought. 'I have done nothing but serve him to the best of my ability, but he treats me like this!'  
Nooroo miserably returned to his master, holding out the pin. "Master…?" his voice was little more than a squeak.  
Gabriel snatched the pin from Nooroo, his eyes alight with fury. "Enough, Nooroo! Dark wings rise!"  
Hawkmoth stormed back to his window. He desperately combed through the minds of the people. He needed something.

Eva sobbed as the news hit her. "Mom, dad, no!"  
"I'm sorry, miss." the officer murmured.  
Eva ignored the tears and snot that dripped down her face. She still couldn't believe her ears. "Your parents were hit by a drunk driver as they left the restaurant. I'm sorry, but they both died."  
She fell to her knees. "What am I supposed to do now!" she whimpered. "I don't have any other family in France!"  
The officer didn't say anything. Eva wiped her eyes. "I can't deal with this today. I'm going to bed."  
Eva slammed the front door and staggered into her room. She gasped when she saw the black butterfly waiting on her pillow. The akuma slowly fluttered up, heading straight for her. Eva numbly stared as it grew closer. "I'm so tired…" she murmured. "I don't care anymore."  
She held her wrist out, giving the butterfly easy access to her favorite bracelet. "Well, go on then!" she shouted. "Just do it already!"  
The akuma slid into her bracelet. A low voice filled the room. "Reverse Reaper, I am Hawkmoth. I am giving you the power to restore life to those loved ones you have lost…"

Hawkmoth smiled. "And in return…"  
He was about to ask for the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir, but he realized something. He didn't need the Miraculous. "You have to bring my wife back to life."  
Reverse Reaper grinned. "Of course, Hawkmoth. I'll resurrect my parents, then I'll head on over."  
Hawkmoth told Reverse Reaper his location, then waited for about half an hour. 'No… is Reverse Reaper a disappointment as well?' he thought.  
He was about to dismiss his transformation, but he heard a knock on his window. He looked up to see a black hand knocking on his window. He walked over and undid the latch, pushing the window open. Reverse Reaper scuttled inside.  
Reverse Reaper looked just like the images of the Grim Reaper, except her bones were black and her cloak was white. The scythe had been replaced with a silver staff. Her skull sockets were filled with a burning golden light.  
Reverse Reaper glanced over at Hawkmoth. "Where is your wife?" she questioned in a deep voice.  
"Follow me, Reverse Reaper." Hawkmoth replied.  
'At last, my wish is coming true!' he thought. 'I don't even need the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir to get Emilie back!'  
They both stopped in front of the coffin. "Here," Hawkmoth murmured. "She's here."  
Reverse Reaper nodded with a grunt. "This will take a few minutes. Restoring a lost life is… difficult."  
Hawkmoth nodded. "As long as Emilie returns to me, it doesn't matter."  
Reverse Reaper watched as Hawkmoth opened the coffin. She walked over to Emilie, her bony hand extended. "You, who has been lost… I bring you life! Return to the world of the living! Return to the arms of those who love you!"  
A golden light surrounded Reverse Reaper, growing brighter. She touched her staff to Emilie. The light traveled down the staff, heading towards Emilie. Hawkmoth shielded his eyes as the light grew brighter and brighter.  
He closed his eyes as the golden light became blinding. After minutes of seeing the light through his closed eyes, it began to fade. His eyes opened to see Reverse Reaper moving away from Emilie. "It is done. She should wake up soon."  
"Dark wings fall!" he exclaimed as he rushed towards Emilie.  
For a few moments, she didn't move. Soon, her chest began to rise and fall. He smiled as her eyelids fluttered open. "Gabriel?" she murmured weakly. "What's going on?"  
"Emilie!" he exclaimed. "I told you that I would find a way to heal you! And, at last, you've returned to me!"  
"How long has it been since I've been sick?" she whispered.  
"Too long." Gabriel replied.  
Emilie sighed as he helped her out of the coffin. "Thank you for helping me. You kept your promise."  
Her eyes moved around the room, focusing on the turned back of Reverse Reaper. "Who is that?" she asked.  
Gabriel sighed. "That's the doctor. I have to talk to her for a minute."  
He walked over to Reverse Reaper. "Come with me." he murmured.  
Reverse Reaper nodded and followed him across the room, out of earshot from Emilie. "You have succeeded in your task, Reverse Reaper," he whispered. "I need you to do one more thing for me."  
"Of course," Reverse Reaper whispered. "After all, my parents are alive now."  
Gabriel reached into his pocket and pulled out the peacock brooch. He placed it in her hand, then took off the butterfly pin and also handed it over. "Take these to Ladybug and Chat Noir. Tell them that I no longer need their Miraculous."  
Reverse Reaper nodded. She put both the Miraculous into her pocket and leaped out of the window. As she left, Gabriel turned back to his wife. She smiled at him. "Emilie. I missed you so much when you were gone. I promise, I won't let you get this sick again."  
Emilie walked up to him and put her hand in his cheek. "Come on, Gabriel. Let's go out and get something to eat. We have to make up for lost time."  
They both smiled as they left the room. Gabriel felt a large sense of relief as he realized that his family was complete once more.

Ladybug and Chat Noir both patrolled around, looking for any signs of trouble. Hawkmoth hadn't sent out any akumas for two weeks now, and they were both on edge. Knowing Hawkmoth, this was the calm before the storm.  
A flash of white on a nearby rooftop caught both of their eyes. Without wasting a moment, they dropped down onto the roof. They saw a black skeleton wearing a white cloak sitting on the roof. "It's an akuma!" Chat Noir exclaimed as he pulled out his staff.  
The skeleton turned towards them. "Are you the heroes known as Ladybug and Chat Noir?"  
They traded confused glances. "Uhh… yeah?" replied Chat Noir.  
A golden light appeared in the sockets of the skull. "I have a message for you."  
They both blinked. "Uhh… what is it?" stammered Ladybug.  
The skeleton reached into its pocket and pulled out something. "I was told to give you these, and to say that he no longer needs your Miraculous."  
Ladybug inched toward the skeleton as it opened it's bony hand. She gasped as she saw the Miraculous of both the butterfly and the peacock. She reached towards them. The skeleton dropped both into her hand.  
Chat Noir looked at the skeleton. "Why is Hawkmoth returning the Miraculous?"  
The skeleton sighed, which resembled a rustling sound. "I am not sure. But if I had to say…" the skeleton murmured. "It's because his wish came true."  
"What?" the heroes exclaimed. "His wish?"  
"He wished for life for the one he loves. My power was able to restore what was lost. He doesn't require yours to fulfill his wish."  
Chat Noir sadly looked at his feet. He had lost his mother so long ago. He knew that she was probably dead. He wished that he could find her and bring her back to life.  
The skeleton stood up. "There is no need for me anymore. I would like for you to remove my akuma."  
"Where is it?" Ladybug asked.  
The skeleton pulled its sleeve up, revealing a rope bracelet. Ladybug nodded and tore the bracelet off of the bony arm. The akuma fluttered away. "Time to deevilize!" Ladybug yelled.  
She swiped up the akuma with her yo-yo. "Gotcha!"  
She opened up her yo-yo. "Bye bye, little butterfly!"  
The skeleton disappeared. In its place was a teenage girl with curly blonde hair that had been dyed green in some places. Her eyes were dark blue, and filled with tears. She was wearing distressed jeans and a black t-shirt.  
"My bracelet!" she exclaimed as she picked it up. "What happened?"  
Ladybug traded glances with Chat Noir. "We don't really know."  
She looked at the Miraculous that she held in the palm of her hand. "Hey kid, where do you live?" Chat Noir asked.  
"Uhh…" she scrambled through her pockets, pulling out a piece of paper. "That's my address."  
"Alright! I'll take her home, my lady. You take care of those." he said as he pointed at the Miraculous.  
"Mhm." Ladybug nodded as Chat Noir bounded away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter of my first ever story! Hope you enjoy!

Eva wiped her eyes as Chat Noir dropped her off at home. "If you don't mind me asking, what's got you so down?" Chat Noir asked.  
Eva sniffled. "M-my parents… they're gone."  
She unlocked the door. "A police officer came by and told me t-that t-they…"  
She sobbed as she opened the door. "I don't know what to do now."  
Chat Noir sadly watched her. "I don't know what's going to happen to me now," she cried. "After, there's no family nearby who can take care of me."  
Silence fell over the room. Suddenly, her phone rang. The loud noise caused both of them to jump. She pulled her phone out and answered it. She listened to the caller as they spoke, her mouth agape. "Really, what happened?" she asked.  
She continued to listen. "Are you serious?"  
She hung up the phone, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"What's going on?" asked Chat Noir.  
She dropped her phone as she jumped excitedly. "They're alive! My parents are both alive!"  
Eva ran up to him and tightly hugged him. "They're alive! I'm so happy!"  
He began to cough. "I… can't… breathe…"  
She immediately let him go. "Sorry," she murmured. "I'm just so happy! My parents are alive!" Chat Noir blinked. 'Hmmm,' he thought. 'When she was akumatized, she mentioned that her power resurrected people. Did she bring her own parents back to life?' He smiled. "That's good to hear!" Eva wiped her tears away. "I'm so relieved that they're still alive! I didn't know what I would do if they were gone forever..." Chat Noir turned away from her. He remembered his mother, and how lost he had felt after hearing that she went missing. The pain that he had buried so long ago resurfaced. "I-I have to go," he murmured. "Are you going to be alright, kid?" "Yeah, I think so," Eva replied. "Thank you, Chat Noir." "No problem." he choked out as he ran off.

Marinette pushed open the door to Master Fu's room. "What's going on?" he asked in confusion.  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out the two Miraculous. "One of Hawkmoths akumas gave us these."  
Master Fu gasped. "Are those… the Miraculous of the butterfly and the peacock?"  
"I think so." Marinette murmured.  
"Well, there's one way to find out." Master Fu said, taking the Miraculous from her hand.  
He pinned both of them to his shirt. Two kwamis appeared in the air. "What's going on?" they both asked.  
Master Fu smiled. "After all this time, they have been returned to us!"  
Nooroo smiled. "We're free, Duusu!"  
Duusu preened her feathers. "What now?"  
"Do you want to see the rest of the kwamis?" Master Fu asked.  
"Of course, of course!" the kwamis excitedly exclaimed.  
Master Fu smiled and took both Miraculous off, placing them into the Miracle Box. "Thank you, Marinette." he murmured. "You have recovered the missing butterfly and peacock miraculous."  
"What now?" Marinette asked. "Now that Hawkmoth is gone…"  
Master Fu sighed. "I doubt that Hawkmoth will be the last of the villains that will attack Paris. You and Chat Noir will both keep your miraculous. For now."  
Marinette blinked. "Now that Hawkmoth is gone, do you think it'll be safe if we know each other's identities?"  
Master Fu nodded. "I think so. Just make sure that no one else finds out."  
"Did you hear that, Tikki?" Marinette gasped. "We can finally learn each other's identities! I'll finally see who's under that mask!"  
"I know." giggled the kwami. "Now go find him!"  
"Tikki, spots on!"

Chat Noir sat down. 'I miss you, mom.' he thought. 'I still don't know why you disappeared.' He looked up at the sky, his eyes wide. He hoped that what the skeleton had said was true. He hoped that Hawkmoth really had given up his miraculous. He hoped that he could actually make it through a school day for once without having to run after an akuma. He hoped that he could get a decent rest each night from now on.  
He figured that he should wait for Ladybug before getting his hopes up. After all, she had to make sure that they had received the real Miraculous and that this wasn't a ruse. He didn't want to get his hopes up prematurely.  
After waiting for a few minutes, he was bored. He tried to occupy himself with a piece of string that had been laying on the roof. He actually had some fun with it before accidentally tearing it in half. "Hmph." Chat Noir seethed as he threw the broken string off of the roof.  
The boredom returned as the minutes ticked by. Eventually, he heard the familiar sound of Ladybug landing behind him. "Hey, bugaboo!" he turned around to face her. "What's the news?"  
Ladybug smiled brightly. "They're the real Miraculous!"  
Chat Noir grinned. "Do you know what this means?" she continued.  
Chat Noir grinned. "No more akumas, no more sentimonsters, no more Mayura, and no more Hawkmoth!" he ranted excitedly.  
He leaped to his feet. "Everyone in Paris will be relieved to hear that!"  
Ladybug reached out and gripped his shoulder. "It also means…"  
Chat Noir perked up. "Yeah?"  
"We still have to patrol every night in case another villain shows up."  
"Ugh." Chat Noir sighed. "Really?"  
"Oh, and wecanalsorevealouridentitiestoeachother." she whispered softly.  
His cat ears twitched. "What'd you say?"  
Ladybug sighed and rolled her eyes. "We can also reveal our identities to each other."  
Chat Noir grinned. He could feel his tail twitching excitedly. "Really?" he asked.  
Ladybug smiled. "No."  
Chat Noir pouted. "That's not funny."  
"I'm joking, kitty." Ladybug smirked.  
"Still not funny."  
"Well, if you don't want to," Ladybug replied. "I'll just head home, then."  
"Nonono!" exclaimed Chat Noir. "I do want to, my lady."  
"Alright then, let's go to the top of the Eiffel Tower. No one will see us up there." Ladybug responded.  
He jumped to his feet as excitement pulsed through his veins. "Let's go!" he hollered.  
He and Ladybug leaped off of the roof, jumping off into the night.

Ladybug and Chat Noir stood beside each other, fidgeting nervously. "I don't know how we should do this." she murmured.  
"Should we just detransform now? Get it over with quickly?" Chat Noir asked.  
Ladybug nodded. "Let's do it on a count of three."  
Chat Noir weakly grinned. "Sounds good, my lady!" he muttered in a choked up voice.  
"Are you alright?" she asked. "We don't have to do it if you're not ready."  
Chat Noir smirked. "Nice try, my lady. You're not going to get out of this that easily."  
Ladybug giggled. "Of course not, kitty."  
They turned to face each other. "Alright," Ladybug sighed. "3… 2… 1…."  
"Claws in."  
"Spots off."

"Marinette! Earth to Marinette!" Tikki cried.  
"Answer me, Adrien!" yelled Plagg  
The two people stood frozen in place, eyes stretched wide and mouths hanging open. "She's not responding!" Tikki gasped.  
Plagg puffed out his chest. "I have an idea. Don't worry, Sugarcube."  
The kwami flew directly in front of Adrien's face. Plagg sucked in a deep breath, then exhaled a cloud of cheese breath. Adrien gagged as he smelled the vile smell. "Plagg, what was that?"  
Plagg chuckled innocently. "I don't know. Anyways, could you try to snap pigtails out of her trance? You two have got some stuff to discuss."  
Adrien glanced over at Marinette. Who was Ladybug. 'Okay. I can do this.' he thought. 'She's just the love of my life...'  
He was snapped out of his thoughts by another cloud of Plagg's cheese breath. "Ugh, Plagg really?" he growled, pinching his nose.  
The kwami shrugged. "You were getting lost in your own head again."  
Adrien sighed and released his nose. "Alright, just don't breathe on me anymore." He walked over to Marinette and gingerly poked her shoulder. "Uhh, Marinette?" he whispered.  
Marinette snapped out of her trance and turned redder than the inside of a watermelon. "Uhh… y-yes?"  
He pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad that you're Ladybug."  
She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm glad that you're Chat Noir, Adrien."  
He played with one of her pigtails. "All this time, you were right there. The everyday Ladybug."  
Marinette smiled. "I had no idea either. All along, I thought that it was two boys that I'd fallen for."  
Adrien pulled away so he could look at her face. "What did you just say?"  
Marinette realized what she had just said. Her mouth fell open. "Oops." she murmured weakly.  
He moved his face close to hers, so close that they were almost touching. "Don't worry, my lady. I thought that I'd fallen for two girls."  
He pecked her cheek. "But it was only one."  
Marinette blushed and kissed his cheek in response. "Same for me."  
They leaned close to each other. Just as their lips brushed, they were interrupted by a loud burp. Instantly, both of them turned towards Plagg. "Oops." he murmured. Tikki smacked him. "They were having a moment, Plagg!"  
"About time that they had a moment!" Plagg exploded. "I don't know how much more I could take of that pining crap!"  
Adrien glared at Plagg. "Plagg," he grumbled. "Not now!"  
Plagg soared in a circle. "Now that you know who she is, you don't have to whine about your two loves anymore! Thank goodness!"  
Tikki grabbed him and dragged him off. "Plagg! Leave them be!" she snapped.  
"No, no." Adrien sighed. "I've gotta get going anyway."  
"Plagg, claws out!"  
Chat Noir winked as he pulled out his baton. "See you tomorrow, my lady." he whispered as he vaulted away.  
Marinette smiled and felt her cheek where Adrien had kissed her. "We'd better head home as well, Tikki."

Adrien woke up from his sleep with a content smile in his face. He felt alive as he realized that he was going to be able to see his lady everyday. He leaped out of bed and began getting ready. 'I can't wait to see her today!' he thought.  
As he left his room, he ran into someone. "Sorry." he murmured.  
A pair of arms wrapped around him. "It's okay, Adrien."  
The voice was so familiar. He looked up to see his mother smiling at him. "Mom!" he exclaimed as he wrapped his own arms around her. "You're back!"  
"Of course," his mother replied. "I'm so sorry that I had to leave you for so long in the first place."  
Adrien felt tears well up in his eyes. "It's okay mom. You're back now. I missed you so much!"  
"I'll never leave you again," she responded. "Not ever."  
Adrien smiled. In less than a day, his world felt repaired. Hawkmoth was gone, his mother was back, and he knew who his lady was. It was almost too good to be true. He would've thought that he was dreaming, but it felt too real.  
Hopefully, Adrien could be happy again. His life felt whole now.

'Wait,' he realized. 'Mother came back immediately after a resurrection akuma fulfilled Hawkmoths greatest wish.'

'Oh.'

'Crap.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know this story was supposed to be just about Hawkmoth. I just couldn't resist the urge to write a reveal fic.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I'm doing this. I hope you enjoy the products of my optimistic imagination!


End file.
